Tay and the Twilight Princess
by AsukiSan
Summary: A story about a high school grad who was taken to Hyrule. She soon meets Link and becomes his traveling companion.


**Based from the Twilight Princess. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, nor any Twilight Princess material, Nintendo does.**

Tay's POV:

I couldn't say what had happened, one moment, I was dreaming about winning a life time supply of Dr. Pepper, and the next moment I was floating in a type of space!

"What? Where am I?" I tried to walk ahead but I wasn't going anywhere, instead I was literally floating! "H-hey!" I tried to get my barring's as I floated around in every direction, up, down, left, right, and I even somehow ended up upside. So I eventually gave up and allowed myself to float along, until I bumped into something "OUCH!" I turned around to see a huge mirror, "HOW DID THIS GET HERE?" I merely gazed it, but something about this mirror seemed really strange, I didn't see my reflection. My hand went to touch the mirror, when it was mere centimeters from my fingers touching it; an image appeared on the mirror. The image of a boy close to my age, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He looked almost like that character from that Zelda game! I tried to touch the glass once more, only to suddenly wake up from knocking at my door,

"Tailine! It's time to get up… did you sleep on your desk again?" mom asked me, yes I do fall asleep at my desk, mostly because of studying for college, since I already graduated high school, I needed to get into a decent college.

"Sorry, mom." I replied wiping the sleep from my eyes, "I was just studying and lost track of the time."

"Well, you need to get ready, aren't you hanging out with your friends today?"

"Yeah. I am." I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a jacket, before grabbing my bag that seems to be never ending. I could literally fill my entire book shelf in it and I would still be able to carry it around!

I couldn't help but feel somewhat anxious as I left the house. But, I almost always feel that way anyway so I just dismissed it went on with my day.

Twilight~

I lived in a small neighborhood up north, so it was common to have the entire forest as your backyard here, it was also inconvenient for me since we had to live at the top of the hill.

"Why did we have to live here again?" I asked myself and I stopped a moment to think back

'Mommy! Let's get that house!'

"Oh… yeah…" I sighed before starting to walk again; I only got a foot before I felt something rumble under my feet, "Huh?"

"Is that the girl boss?" someone yelled from behind me and I turned around to see these… orc-looking things,

"Yep! She is!" I didn't have any time to react before I fell unconscious.

When I awoke, I was in this… cell. I looked around to find nothing but old lumber and hay. I also noticed that my clothes had been changed as well, white medieval clothing. 'Huh? That's strange' and I found that my bad was gone too, ticking me off! That had my weeks supply worth of Dr. Pepper! So I knew that I had to get out for the Dr. Pepper! And no later, I had found this vent-like system, it seemed like I could climb into it, so I thought 'Why not?' I had placed some of the old planks on near the entrance and climbed into the vent.

When I made it to the outside, I found myself in this water system, crap. I had this huge fear of water, ever since I was a little girl, I've always hated it! So I had to figure out how to get out, plus avoid the water! Great. Once I made it to the center of the system, I saw something swimming around in the water, making my stomach turn in anxiety. The moment I saw what was in the water, I screamed out in fear seeing a mutated spider coming at me. I ran to my left and not only found a dead end, but a switch as well, I quickly pressed it and saw the water go down. I took this opportunity to jump down into the now empty canal and to the other side of the system while dodging those mutated spiders; I made it to the other side. I soon found the other switch and turned it, the water filled back up but the gate that was there also lifted slightly. I quickly came up with this idea, 'Maybe I could have place a box there when I fill the water back up and climb under it! Then…!" I quickly dodged the spiders and moved a box back under the gate before running back to empty the water again.

I soon found myself with a dilemma, I had to either jump across the small gap in the walk way, or swim across, with only those two options I quickly jumped across, only getting a little wet and turned the switch and jumped into the canal again and quickly ran over to the other side. Once I was on the other side, I moved the box away to block those spiders from reaching me. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to walk on.

I soon came upon this very old and broken down stair way. I almost considered going back, but, that wasn't going to happen, so I took a little step a time on the way up. My game plan was soon changed when a step fell under me, making me almost fall. I sighed and decided to wing it and I ran the rest of the way, trying to avoid the birds that tried to attack me from nowhere and the steps that fell from under me. I soon reached a point where I had to jump out of a window in order for me to make it the rest of the way out.

'I'm on the roof?' I gripped the beam in an attempt to not fall. "Ok, I'll take a small slide at a time…" I carefully crawled about halfway before I heard this cawing from above me; I looked up to see those similar birds. I blanched as they tried to dive bomb me. Deciding that crawling wasn't going to help me, I stood up and half-ran in order to dodge them.

Link's POV (wolf)

The moment Midna and I jumped out of the tower, I saw this girl in white clothes and brown hair with golden streaks running from these bird-creatures.

"Aww, poor girl." Minda commented "Oh well, we have to keep going." I stood a moment and watched the girl, thinking that maybe I should go and help her, "Hey! We have to keep going! It's not like there's anything we can do for her!" I almost walked off when I heard that girl suddenly scream, I turned to see that she had tripped and was rolling off the side. Seeing that I've had enough of watching and I quickly ran over to her, she had luckily grabbed a part of the rail before falling and was holding on to it.

Tay's POV:

I held on to the rail in hopes of not falling to my death; I tried to reach for the ledge, in hopes of climbing the rest of the way up. I almost was able to grab the ledge, when this bird swooped down and had bitten me. I lost whatever balance I had and almost fell, when something grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. I looked up to see what it was, and it was this… wolf, with blue eyes. I almost froze with fear when I realized that it wasn't trying to harm me, but trying to help me! I quickly gripped the ledge and climbed up.

"Thank you…" I sighed

"You better be thankful!" This girl on the wolf's back said, "I would've left ya." I blanched,

"You're horrible!" I felt the wolf patted me with his paw.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Wait… how are you not affected by the Twilight?" the girl asked

"…. What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her funny. "It's just a time of day isn't it?" I pointed to the sunset.

"*sigh* I don't think that little brain of yours can take the information so, let's go wolfie!" the wolf just sat down next to me, "Oh come on! We don't have time to bring her with us!" the wolf just pushed me along, "….FINE!" I snickered at her, 'She's amusing!' The wolf seemed to have snickered as well.

We soon made it back inside this castle and began to walk up the tower only to find a closed door ahead, I opened the door and there was this beautiful woman with long blond hair inside.

"Hm? Who are you?" I couldn't speak, I mean, what could I say? 'Hey I'm Tailine, also known as Tay, and I was brought here by orcs riding pigs and I walked all the way to the roof and was saved by this wolf!' Turns out that Midan did all the talking and the wolf and I sat on the side lines listening, I guess that this evil guy is trying to take over the world, so he's using this twilight to turn living people into spirits and nothing can stop him, somehow me and the wolf, who is actually a guy, aren't affected by this Twilight and can safely cross into it, of course the boy turns into a wolf,

"I still don't understand why this girl isn't affected by the Twilight!" Midan sighed out

"Hey! My names 'Tailine', but I go by 'Tay'! Not girl!"

"Well, whatever the circumstances, you have to help him defeat the Twilight." Princess Zelda, the girl with the blond hair said, I gave a small laugh

"Eh… what?"


End file.
